motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is a 2012 New Zealand-American fantasy film directed by Peter Jackson. It is the first in a three-part film adaptation based on J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit,'' followed by two sequels, ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in 2013, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies in 2014; together they serve as a prequel to Jackson's The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The film was produced by WingNut Films, New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn Mayer and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released on December 12, 2012 in New Zealand and December 14, 2012 in the United States. Plot One the eve of his 111th birthday, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins begins writing the full story of his adventure 60 years earlier for the benefit of his nephew Frodo. Long before Bilbo's involvement, the Dwarf king Thror brings era and prosperity for his kin under the Lonely Mountain, far to the East, until it is destroyed by the dragon Smaug, who proceeds in destroying the nearby town of Dale. The Dwarves are driven from their home and lose their hordes of gold to the dragon. Thror's grandson Thorin sees King Thranduil and his Wood-Elves looking on and leave them to their fate, fueling Thorin's hatred for the Elves. In the Shire, 50-year-old Bilbo Baggins is met by Gandalf the Grey, who tricks him into hosting a party for Thorin and his company of Dwarves; Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Gandalf aims to to recruit Bilbo as the company's "burglar" to aid them in their quest to enter and reclaim the Lonely Mountain. While unwilling at first, Bilbo has a change of heart when the company leaves without him the next day. Traveling onward, the company is captured by three trolls, Tom, Bert & William, while trying to rescue some of their ponies which were captured by the trio. Bilbo manages to stall the trolls from eating them until dawn, in which Gandalf arrives and exposes the trolls to sunlight, turning them to stone. They then search the trolls' cave and find treasure and Elven blades. Thorin and Gandalf each take an Elf-made blade-Orcrist and Glamdring, respectively. Bilbo receives an elven shortsword ("Sting"). They come across the wizard Radagast the Brown, who recounts an encounter at Dol Guldur with the Necromancer, a sorcerer who has been corrupting Greenwood with dark magic. Gandalf guides them through a stone passage to Rivendell. There they meet Lord Elrond, who discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. Gandalf later approaches the White Council- consisting of Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman the White - and presents a Morgul blade Radagast obtained from Dol Guldur as a sign that the Necromancer is linked to the Witch-King of Angmar. Saruman presses concern to the present matter of the dwarves and Smaug, requesting that Gandalf put an end to the quest. Having anticipated this, Gandald secretly reveals to Galadriel his anticipation of this and had the dwarves move on without him. The company journey into the Misty Mountains where they end up in the midst of a battle between stone giants. Taking refuge in a cave, they are captured by Goblins and presented to their leader, the Goblin King, in the heart of the Mountain. Bilbo is separated from the group and falls into a cave where he encounters Gollum, who unknowingly drops a golden ring while killing a stray goblin to eat. Bilbo pockets the ring and is then confronted by Gollum, leading to a riddle game wagering that Bilbo will be shown the way out if he wins and eaten by Gollum if he loses. Bilbo eventually wins the game when he unwittingly asks Gollum what he has in his pocket. Gollum soon realizes that his ring is missing and chases Bilbo upon realizing that it is in the hobbit's possession. Bilbo discovers that the ring grants him invisibility and is given the chance to kill Gollum, but pities and spares him instead and escapes while Gollum shouts his hatred for the hobbit. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin reveals a bounty placed on Thorin's head by Azog the Defilir, an Orc war chief who beheaded Thror and lost his forearm to Thorin in battle outside the Dwarven kingdom of Moria some years before. Gandalf arrives and leads the dwarves out of the tunnel in an escape-fight, in which the Great Goblin is killed. They reunite with Bilbo, who keeps the ring detained. They are then ambushed by Azog and his hunting party, forcing them to take refuge in the trees. Thorin charges at Azog but is greatly overpowered and injured. At the last second, Bilbo saves Thorin and, along with the others, battles the Orc party before they are rescued by eagles. They escape to the safety of the Carrock where Gandalf revives Thorin, who renounces his previous disdain for Bilbo as a sign of gratitude for the hobbit saving him. The party then witness a thrush flying towards the Lonely Mountain, where the bird begins knocking a snail against the wall. Inside the mountain, Smaug hears the knocking and awakens. Cast * Martin Freeman as young Bilbo Baggins ** Ian Holm as old Bilbo Baggins * Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield II * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * Aidan Turner as Kili * Dean O'Gorman as Fili * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * Adam Brown as Ori * John Callen as Oin * Peter Hambleton as Gloin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Besbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman the White * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Andy Serkis as Gollum * Manu Bennett as Azog the Defilir * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Barry Humphries as the Great Goblin * John Rawls as Yazneg * Jeffrey Thomas Thror * Michael Mizrahi as Thrain II * Benedict Cumberbatch as as the voice of Smaug and the Necromancer Category:Films Category:WingNut Films films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films based on British novels Category:Prequels Category:Films Split Into Multiple Parts Category:2010s films Category:2012 films